Remembering Rain
by CarianScribe
Summary: Belle, with the help of a little magic, escapes the asylum. Her biggest adventure is yet to come as she learns the meaning of love and finds friendship. (Slightly AU)
1. Chapter 1

_Silence..._

_Screams…_

_Silence…_

She could hear the squeak of tennis shoes on the cement floor, then the slopping of a mop. She smirked. They never mopped her floor, only the hallway for the visitors, not like there were any, only the severe featured, black-haired woman who occasionally came to stare through her window. She stared defiantly back. She wasn't a creature on display at a zoo.

She placed her palm against the wall, and when she pulled away it was colored brown by grime. She wiped it on the sackcloth they called a hospital gown. It did no good. Eventually, the squeak of shoes and slop of mop disappeared. She sat back in silence. The worst part of her confinement was the utter boredom associated with it. She sat on her ledge and gazed out the window at the cloudy sky. It looked cold, but she only imagined what it felt like to be in it. She hadn't been outside since she was locked up. She could barely remember the way it felt to breathe in deep after running in the cold, or the way your fingers would lock up after playing in the snow for too long. She sighed.

Then, she heard the scraping of the loose brick in her cell wall being moved. She smiled. The girl next door had found a way to loosen that brick ages ago. They had been talking ever since. It definitely made this prison more bearable. She crouched down so she could look through the hole. The girl on the other side smiled at her. Fortuna was her name. She had brown hair like hers, except Felicia's was straight while hers was curly. Fortuna had honey colored eyes that almost looked yellow.

"Any improvement today?" Fortuna asked. "Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head. "Nothing at all. I don't even remember my name."

Fortuna frowned. "Well I've been thinking, I have to call you something don't I? How about Callie?"

She smiled, "I like that. Callie it is!" Thunder rumbled in the distance. Callie sighed.

"What is it?" Fortuna asked.

"I can hardly remember what it feels like, to stand in the rain, in the snow, to be in a storm." Callie responded.

Fortuna frowned again, "Me neither." They sat in silence for a while contemplating. Finally Fortuna spoke. "Do you think we'll be in here forever?"

Callie sighed, "Yes." Suddenly they both took sharp intakes of breath. Memories came flooding into both of their heads. There was a great commotion in the hallway as prisoners started banging on their doors and nurses were yelling and in seconds, things went from completely normal to chaos.

"Callie," Fortuna breathed. "Do you…"

"I do, Fortuna, I remember, and my name is Belle."

Fortuna laughed. "Oh God! I remember everything." Then her temperament changed quickly. "I want out of here now! I have to get to my prince!" She too began banging on her cell door.

Belle remained where she was. She knew it would do no good, and she couldn't help it, she cried. She sat there and cried. Eventually she calmed down and Fortuna stopped banging on the door. Fortuna sat back down on the floor. "By the way, my name's actually Felicia, or rather it is in the other place." Belle looked up at her. "What's your story Felicia?"

"Well… it's quite a long one, but I don't think the fact that we remember everything is going to change our sentence here," she shrugged. "So I was poor. I'm not talking peasant poor, I'm talking I had nothing poor. When I was a teenager, my father died. He left my brother everything he had. But my brother was selfish, and he shared nothing with me. I was literally starving, when a woman came along and gave me a flower and a ring. I didn't know her, but it was the most I'd ever received.

"The flower wasn't watered to I took a jug to the stream to water it, but when I got there a different woman who gave me the flower and ring was sitting there waiting for me. I told her how hungry I was and asked if she had any food to feed me. She agreed but only if I came back and gave her the flower. I agreed and after I had eaten my fill, I returned to get the flowers, but my brother had taken them. I got the ring instead and offered it to the woman, but she refused saying she would only accept the flower. I didn't even think about how she knew I owned a flower.

"I went back and found the flower under his bed. I took the flower and was on my way back to the woman when the flower started talking! I was so surprised, you can imagine. After I had calmed down, the flower told me of how he had been turned into a flower as revenge by the woman who was actually the evil queen. He also told me that he had been looking for me because I was actually a princess. My mother had already had six daughters and she facilitated a trade so that I would be traded for the son my father demanded. He was the one who had taken my place. He told me that if I watered him with the water from the stream, he would turn back to a man again.

"I hid him in my cloak and pretended that I couldn't find the flower. I told her where my home was and where she could find my brother who had most likely taken it. She struck me and fled to where my brother was. While she was gone, I watered the flower and he turned into a handsome prince. We ran away together and just before the curse hit we had gotten engaged. He was going to be my husband but that same woman who tried to take advantage of me captured me and I've been locked up ever since."

Belle whistled. "She got to you guys too, huh?" Belle commented. "Who hasn't she wronged, I wonder? Maybe the people will be so angry that they'll set us free." Belle mused.

"If they even know we're down here," Felicity remarked. "I can imagine John would have us out of here in no time, especially if we still had magic."

Belle fell silent. She was about to agree and say that her Rumplestiltskin would have them free in no time if he knew she was down here, but would he? The last time they spoke he had told her that his magic was more important to him than her. He was lying of course, but what if he was still lying to himself? Did she even want him to use magic? What if he hurt someone trying to get to her?

"Belle, are you ok?" Felicia's voice broke her out of her reverie.

Belle shook her head. "I'm fine. This is all just quite a shock," she responded.

"So what about you?" Felicia asked. "What's your story?"

Belle took a deep breath and launched into her story. She started with her unhappy engagement to Gaston and went on to the point where Rumplestiltskin told her to leave. She left out his name though. She knew what people in fairy tale land thought about him and she didn't want to scare Felicia, her only friend, away. When she got to the point where she returned home she choked.

Felicia grimaced. "It's that bad?"

Belle took in a shaky breath. "My father gave me up to the Evil Queen willingly. If he had just let me run…" she paused. "But he locked me up before I could and let Regina take me."

Felicia opened her mouth to comfort Belle, but she was interrupted by an abrupt blocking out of the sun. They both ran to their windows. The ward had gone silent. Purple smoke was everywhere. It started leaking into their cells. Belle held her breath. It stayed for a while before dissipating.

"What was that?" Belle asked flabbergasted. Felicia said nothing in response. Belle peered through the opening. "Felicia?"

She was standing at her door utterly unmoving. Finally she breathed, "My door is unlocked."

* * *

_A/N_

_So this is my first fic! All reviews good and bad are appreciated! If you don't know the story, Felicia's story is my personal version of the tale of Fortunée. Kudos to the person who can guess which fairy tale John comes from. (Hint: There's a similar object in both Fortunée and the one John is from.)_

_Seriously thank you for reading and hopefully this turns out well. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Your door is unlocked? How?" Belle asked. She stumbled over to her own cell door and tried to move the handle, but it wouldn't budge. "Mine's still locked."

"You don't think it was that purple fog do you?" Felicia asked.

"Not if it didn't unlock my door too," Belle responded. Belle looked through the hole in the cell wall to see Felicia peering though her now cracked open door.

"Nobody's in the hallway," Felicia noted.

Belle took a deep breath. "Get out," she commanded. "You aren't going to have another chance at this. Go!"

Felicia looked at her. "If I go, Regina will tighten security, and I'll never be able to get you out of here."

"Please!" Belle pleaded. "This is it. This is your only chance!"

Felicia took one last look at Belle's face before slipping into the hallway and out of sight. Belle sighed and sunk to the ground. Maybe Felicia would be able to find someone to help her out of there. She regretted not mentioning Rumplestiltskin's name when she told Felicia her story. If she had she would know who to go to. That's who she would want to come for her. That's who she would go to, if she ever got out of this rotten place. She sniffed away tears. She should be happy! Her only friend had just escaped a terrible prison and all she could think about was herself. Suddenly, the door to her cell flew open. Felicia stood there with a nurse's key card in hand. Belle shot up.

Felicia grabbed Belle's hand. "No time to explain! Let's go!" They flew through the completely unfamiliar hallways. They reached a door that looked like a service entrance and pushed it open. The staircase was dark and reeked of disuse. They followed their dim path until they reached the end of the stairs where a rope descended. Belle pulled on it and a ladder folded down like an attic. She took a deep breath as sunlight poured over them. She didn't have time to enjoy it though as they remembered their purpose and scrambled up the ladder. They were in a clearing where the cleverly hidden trap door wouldn't be seen by passerby. Belle shook her head. If this was supposed to be an asylum, why go through so much effort to hide it?

The girls shivered as a cold wind gusted around them. Belle took it all in. This was the first time she had felt physically cold in the longest time. Felicia was less impressed. "We need to get out of this cold," Felicia pointed out. "Or at least find something warmer to wear."

Belle took in a shaky breath. "How do we do that without getting caught?"

"Leave it to me," Felicia replied as she moved towards the trees. They moved slowly at first. They weren't wearing shoes and the hard litter on the forest floor was uncomfortable, but soon they were weaving through the trees expertly. After what felt like hours of running, they saw a road ahead. They stayed in the tree line. Belle looked down the road and she could see houses. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight.

Silently, they followed the road to the houses. Felicia beckoned to her and Belle followed as she hopped a fence. They were in a large backyard. The carefully manicured grass felt wonderful on her now aching feet. Felicia made a shushing motion with her finger to her lips and started creeping toward the house. They peered through the windows and finally Felicia tried the back door. It was open. They stepped inside the heated house and the warmth seemed to penetrate to her soul.

"Hello?" Felicia called. "Is anyone here?" Belle looked at her incredulously. They waited for a few tantalizing seconds before they accepted that no one was home. Felicia opened the nearest closet and it was full of coats. They each took a warm looking one. Obviously an older woman lived here, but luckily they fit. They looked for a bedroom and found a closet full of warm pants and shoes. They helped themselves to a pair of each. The shoes were a little big on Belle and they clapped on the floor. Belle made her way to the kitchen and left a note for the owner explaining why they had been there. Once she had finished, she saw Felicia standing behind her.

Belle turned around. "Where should we go next? We can't just parade through town. Where will you go?"

"I have to find my John," Felicia replied matter-of-factly. "And I'm sure you want to find…" She paused. "What was his name?"

"Yeah I'll try to find him," Belle replied, dodging the question. Felicia raised her eyebrows in disapproval but didn't push it. "I just don't even know where to look," Belle continued.

"Is there a church? I'm sure someone would help us there or at least give us a place to stay while we figure things out," Felicia reasoned. Belle agreed and they reluctantly made their way out of the house and back into the cold. Belle began to wonder why she ever missed the cold. They walked down the nearly deserted streets unnoticed. A younger man sat on a bench outside a restaurant. Belle walked up to him and asked, "Where is everyone?"

He looked up and laughed. "What you didn't get the memo? Lynch mob at Mayor Mill's house. Now that everyone's got their memories back, they are none too happy with her." They both smiled at his response.

"Do you know where we could find a church or something?" Felicia asked.

He scrunched his eyebrows, "There's an abbey down the main road a ways but I doubt anyone will be there." For the first time, he took a look at the way there were dressed. "Are you girls in some kind of trouble?" He asked.

"You could say that," Felicia replied eventually. "We just… uh… got away."

He gave her an inquisitive look, so Belle finished, "We've just escaped from Regina. She was holding us captive."

He laughed, "I'm not surprised she was holding people captive. Do you have a place to stay?"

They both shrugged. "We don't know yet," Felicia added.

"You guys could stay with me and my roommate, at least until you get on your feet," he offered. Belle bristled at the thought of sleeping in the same house as two guys she'd never met, but Felicia accepted the offer. "Great!" he smiled. "He'll be here to pick me up any second. I'll ask him if it's ok."

They sat there for a while talking about nonsense. Belle could tell he was trying to make them more comfortable by not prying. So Belle decided to be the one to pry first. "Who are you?" Belle asked suddenly.

He smiled, "I'm sorry. I forgot to say. I'm Blake Pfeiffer."

"Hi, Blake. So who are you?" Belle asked again.

"Belle!" Felicia exclaimed, taken aback. "Don't be rude!"

He waved a hand dismissively. "It's alright." He paused for a moment before saying. "I had a different name before I came to Storybrooke, but no one called me by that. I had a nickname." He paused again as if looking for the best way to say it. "They called me the Pied Piper."

Felicia stood up abruptly. "And you want us to follow you?" She asked indignantly.

"Whatever it is you're accusing me of, I can assure you that was not my intention," Blake responded disinterestedly.

"I think we should listen to him," Belle assured her. "If there's anything I've learned in my life, it's that you can't judge someone by the way they look…. Or seem."

Felicia huffed in disbelief, but at that moment a car pulled up to the curb. The driver stepped out to greet them. He was tall with olive skin and dark hair. His eyes were lighter than the rest of his complexion and the effect was striking. He walked casually around the car, but when he looked up at the pair of them, he froze in his steps. Confused, Belle looked to Felicia and saw that her face had gone completely pale. It was silent for a moment before Felicia gasped, "John."

* * *

_A/N: Hello! I'm really into this story. It's evolving as I go on though. Hopefully you enjoyed it. A huge thanks to the people who reviewed. As always, send some reviews in so I can get an idea of what to do better! I promise there WILL be Rumbelle next chapter. I have exams and registration the rest of this week, so I probably won't get the next one done until this weekend. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

There was an awkward silence for a while as the two of them just stood there staring at each other. Gently, Belle pushed Felicia in the back. She stumbled over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and put the other hand on her head and began stroking her hair. The only problem was that her hair was tangled and matted so his hands kept getting stuck, but neither of them seemed to care. Their only thought was that they were in each other's arms at last after twenty-eight years of waiting.

Eventually Belle had to look away. This moment should belong to them alone. She watched as more people started to fill the streets. Apparently the lynch mob was winding down. She began fidgeting. What if Regina left her house and saw them? Finally, Belle cleared her throat. "Maybe we should get out of the street," she suggested. "We are on the run after all."

They both snapped out of it long enough for John to ask, "On the run from what?"

"It's a long story, that we can tell you in the car," Felicia replied. They all piled in. Somehow Blake ended up driving and Belle ended up in the passenger seat so Felicia and John could snuggle in the back. Belle could hear her explaining their situation to him. Since she knew everything, she tuned them out and instead asked Blake about every person in town he knew. He didn't know many, he admitted. He was usually a loner.

"Well," Blake started. "You know Regina, of course. She's the mayor. No one's really sure how she got elected. Now it makes since because she's the evil queen. Then there's Emma Swan. She and Regina have it out for each other. She's the sheriff. We had another sheriff before her…"

Belle pretty much tuned out most of what he said after that. She got lost in her own thoughts. She started thinking about what she was going to do next. She had a place to stay, and now she needed a way to find Rumpelstiltskin without Regina finding her. She sighed. It was definitely better that they only just got their memories back. She tried to imagine what it must have been like to sit in that cell for 28 years knowing who was waiting for her outside of it and it made her shudder. It was only then that she realized that Blake had stopped talking. He was staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"It must have been awful in there," Blake commented.

Belle shrugged. "Not as awful as it could have been…" Any other time she would have explained why, but after sitting in the car for a while, the adrenaline wore off and she suddenly realized how tired she was. Blake pulled the car up to a townhouse. It was a short drive. Gratefully, Belle hopped out of the car. No matter where she had to sleep, she was looking forward to it. Still curiosity allowed her to take in her surroundings. As she did, she noticed a familiar figure walking towards them. Belle froze in her steps. John waved at him. Belle wanted to retreat into the nearest corner. Instead she stood her ground.

"That's our neighbor," Blake noted as an aside. "Moe French."

She narrowed her eyes. "I know who he is," she replied tersely. The boys seemed to be oblivious, but Felicia was startled by the acid in her words. She stared at her openly. As her father grew closer, Belle got even tenser. The atmosphere got to a point where her anger was almost tangible.

Moe hadn't said anything yet, but once he was within an arm's reach, he opened his mouth to speak. "Belle…"

Belle took advantage of his closeness and slapped him straight across the face. The sound echoed through the street. The group was stunned. No one said a thing, so Belle whispered, "You leave me alone. You did this to me."

"I'm sorry," he tried to apologize, but Belle would have none of it.

"You don't get to apologize!" she began to yell. "You locked me away so that monster could take me at her leisure!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's no different than the monster I sent you to before, yet somehow I don't see you complaining about that."

She launched for him, and she felt someone catch her around the waist. "How dare you!" She screamed. "I love him and because of you, I lived without him for twenty-eight years!" She struggled against her restrainer trying to get one even better slap in.

"I think it's time to walk away, Dearie." That voice made her go limp.

She felt the pressure of his arms increase around her waist as she slowly slumped to the ground. He gently let go of her, and she could hear him say, "Mr. French, go home."Moe looked at him through narrow eyes, took a sad look at Belle and walked up the steps and into his house. Still staring at the ground, Belle saw his feet as he walked around in front of her and bent over to offer her his hand. She pulled herself together and looked up at him, and there he was: her Rumpelstiltskin.

She took his hand gratefully and neither said a word as he helped her to her feet. Behind her, the group began to ask questions.

"Was that your father?" Felicia asked.

"Yes," Belle breathed, not taking her eyes off of Rum's face.

"Are you ok?" Felicia asked again, truly concerned. Still without turning around, she nodded her head. Her knees went weak again, and Rum had to catch her.

"She's exhausted," he finally spoke again. The sound rang in her ears like he had yelled it.

"Let's get her inside," John suggested. With Blake's help, they half-dragged, half-carried her into the house. She collapsed on the nearest couch. Felicia sat in the chair next to her with an uneasy look on her face. She looked almost as exhausted as Belle.

"Just look at them!" John finally broke. "I hate Regina!"

Mr. Gold, who had been looking at Belle the whole time, snapped his eyes to John's. "What does Regina have to do with them being like this?" he asked acidly.

"Regina had them locked up the whole time we've been here," John responded.

"Is this true, Belle?" Mr. Gold asked. His eyes bored into hers.

She stared at him for a few seconds, before responding slowly, "Yes."

He turned abruptly and announced, "I'll be right back."

"Stop!" Belle commanded. She tried to sit up, and Rum walked over to her and tried to get her to lay back down. She blushed as she was suddenly aware of the fact that they had an audience. His face was so close to hers. "This is not your battle to fight," she whispered. He opened his mouth to protest and she continued, "You lost the right to fight for me when you pushed me away."

He shook his head and put his hand on her cheek, "That was the biggest mistake of my life."

In that moment, Belle forgot everything. She forgot there were other people watching and that their relationship was probably the most complicated one to have ever existed. To her, it was just her and the man she loved, and she did what was the most natural thing for anyone in that situation; she kissed him.

* * *

_A/N: Hello! I know I said you wouldn't be getting anything until the end of the weekend but I used this fic to procrastinate from studying. It was the most satisfying procrastination ever. This has turned out to be my favorite chapter so far. So much dramaaaaaaaa..._

_Thanks for reading of course. I'm sorry for ending the chapter here. Just imagine what you have to look forward to next chapter ;D_

_A super big extra special thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Your suggestions are always appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_"This is not your battle to fight," she whispered. He opened his mouth to protest and she continued, "You lost the right to fight for me when you pushed me away."_

_He shook his head and put his hand on her cheek, "That was the biggest mistake of my life."_

_In that moment, Belle forgot everything. She forgot there were other people watching and that their relationship was probably the most complicated one to have ever existed. To her, it was just her and the man she loved, and she did what was the most natural thing for anyone in that situation; she kissed him._

* * *

When their lips met, she felt like her whole body was on fire. He returned the gesture, but seemed to think better of it. He stiffened and put his hand on her cheek and pulled away all too quickly. "Not now, love," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek and stood up. Belle's throat closed and she found it hard to breathe. _He didn't want her_, she thought.

Mr. Gold cleared his throat. The others had been staring open-mouthed at the pair of them. Felicia looked like she was about to go into cardiac arrest. John's jaw was slack and he looked at a loss for any thought. Blake's chin had receded into his neck and his eye's bugged out. The group fidgeted awkwardly after they realized they had been staring. "I was on my way into town," he finally announced. "Perhaps while I'm there I could pick up some clothing for these two, and maybe a hot meal?" They all nodded in agreement, still too dumbfounded to speak. Mr. Gold took one last fleeting look at Belle before he walked out the front door.

It was silent for a few minutes, before Blake asked, "What was that?" He looked to Belle for answers.

She blushed, and responded meekly, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Blake clarified. "It's just… You and Mr. Gold? I never would have guessed anyone would… I mean…" He trailed off awkwardly.

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying," she asked disdainfully.

"I think what Blake meant to say is that it's strange to see Mr. Gold like that when everyone in town is so afraid of him," John added.

"Why?" Belle asked awkwardly.

"He owns half the town," Blake noted. "And he's dangerously powerful. I don't mean to judge, but he doesn't have the best reputation here… or there," he added. "And isn't he a little too old for you?"

Belle's eyebrows turned inward, "That's rich, coming from you. Who are YOU to judge someone by their reputation? On top of that, why do you have to put limits on love? Who gets to set rules telling me who to love? No one decides my fate but me!"

The boys went silent, but Felicia was not satisfied. "What reputation did he have in the other world, Blake?" Felicia asked.

"Leave it alone," Belle commanded definitively. As tired as she was she stood up to face Felicia, and the other girl mimicked the action.

"No," Felicia countered. "Sorry, but I care for you. You're the only one who got me through that awful place, and I will not willingly stand by and let you get hurt." The girls stared daggers at one another. Neither one was willing to back down.

"Belle," John injected cautiously. "Mr. Gold was released from prison not too long ago for kidnapping your father and beating him with a cane, just for stealing from his shop."

"What did he steal from R – Gold?" Belle asked interested.

"I asked Moe about it, and he said something about a tea set. Does it really matter?" John asked.

Belle didn't respond. At his explanation, she had collapsed back on the couch. "A tea set…" she repeated in barely a whisper. Her mind flashed back to the chipped cup he insisted she serve him tea in and at the same time insisted it was only a cup. Her mind flashed back to a million cherished memories in the Dark Castle that she had kept at bay until now. Tears filled her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. He kept it! After all this time, he kept it. Not only that, but he had cherished it. He was willing to fight for it – for her.

Her head snapped up and she took a sharp intake of breath. "He's not going to get us clothes!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Blake reeled. "How did you go from a tea set to that?"

"He kept it!" Belle stated as if that settled it. "I have to stop him." She stood up and staggered to the door.

"Why?" Felicia asked annoyed. "Where is he going?"

"He's going after Regina," Belle replied instantly.

"How do you know?" Felicia retorted.

"Because I know him!" Belle responded in an exasperated tone.

"And you want to protect him?" John asked.

Belle opened her mouth to respond, but Blake beat her to it. "She's protecting Regina," Blake sighed.

"What?" Felicia exclaimed.

"Can we discuss this in the car?" Belle asked in a real hurry now. They all followed her to the car. John hopped in the driver's seat and started the engine. They piled in and John took off, but to Belle, it felt like they weren't even moving.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin tried his best to walk out of that house calmly. He had to get out of there before Belle convinced him to stay. One more look, one more touch, one more kiss, and he would have stayed there forever, but he knew he would never be happy while Regina still stood in the way.

He moved quicker than his bad leg would allow. By the time he had reached Regina's house, it was screaming in pain. He ignored it. Most of the people had evacuated Regina's yard by now. A few still angry stragglers had remained, among who stood the esteemed sheriff and her newly found family. He ignored Emma's shouts at him. His ears were pounding with his own pulse. If he stopped now, he would take his anger out on her, and he was saving it for Regina. Unfortunately, Emma was a meddler, and she did what she was best at, she meddled.

"Gold! Stop!" she yelled again. When he still ignored her and reached the steps to Regina's door, Emma jumped in his path.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What the hell?" she repeated.

He shook his head, "Out of the way, Ms. Swan." He, more nimbly than she expected, stepped around her and pounded on the door.

"Regina!" he pounded on the door. "Come out, please." He stood back and smiled as he knew she would have to come to the door now.

Emma rolled her eyes, "That's not going to work." She ate her own words, though, when not two seconds after she said it, Regina appeared at the door.

"What do YOU want?" she asked acidly. "Thanks for the magic, by the way. That could come in handy later."

"There won't be a later for you, your Majesty," he growled.

Regina recoiled. She looked truly frightened. "I can't understand why you would be angry with me of all people, considering you've remembered the whole time…"

Rumpelstiltskin shut her up by lifting his cane and pointing it at her, "Really, Mayor Mills? You can't think of any reason why I would like to destroy your very soul?"

She kept her composure, and she defiantly stared Rumpelstiltskin in the eyes. Finally, she seemed to remember her atrocity. Her face fell and she went bleach white. She looked down at the fire in Mr. Gold's eyes. "I – I didn't," she stuttered.

" Didn't think I'd ever find out? Did you?" Gold asked. "And now what Regina? What awful fate do you think I have in store for you now that I do know?" Regina looked truly terrified now. Even though she was trying to hide it, Rumpelstiltskin could see right through it and he couldn't help himself, he smiled. But before he could act upon his triumph, he stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading as always. I'm already working on the next chapter. Thanks for the lovely reviews and follows and favorites and all that jazz. ;D_

_So what did you think of the newest OUAT episode? Did you guys love it as much as I did. I love Neal and Emma. I'm a big fan of Swanfire if you know what I mean ;D_

_As an obligatory post-note, I'd just like to add that I don't own any of the characters. They belong to ABC._


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_"Didn't think I'd ever find out? Did you?" Gold asked. "And now what Regina? What awful fate do you think I have in store for you now that I do know?" Regina looked truly terrified now. Even though she was trying to hide it, Rumpelstiltskin could see right through it and he couldn't help himself, he smiled. But before he could act upon his triumph, he stopped dead in his tracks. _

* * *

Belle stood between him and Regina. "Enough!" she commanded. Mr. Gold grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her out of Regina's reach. "Belle," he said in a low voice that only she could hear. "You have to let me do this."

"This is not the way to do this," Belle expounded. "She needs to be punished."

"That's what I'm doing!" Gold exclaimed a bit louder.

"Not like this," Belle pleaded. "It isn't the right way. Please." She emphasized the last word when he still didn't seem to be backing down. His eyes met hers finally, and she tried to put as much emotion in her own. His face relaxed and he nodded once.

"No!" Regina screeched. She dove for Gold. Belle saw it coming and pushed him out of the way just as Regina slammed into her and into a pillar. Her long fingers closed around Belle's neck, and Belle started seeing spots in her vision. "You don't get to be happy," she growled in her ear as several pairs of hands pried Regina away from her.

Belle sunk to the ground as her vision started going black. Mr. Gold kneeled down to help her grimacing as his bad leg hit the ground. She grabbed his shirt and leaned into his chest as she blacked out completely.

* * *

Belle woke up in a white room. Someone had opened a window and the soft breeze carried a scent of roses in. If it wasn't for the open window, however, Belle would have thought she was back in her cell. Hospitals always carried that stifling aura that you were caged.

Belle swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. As soon as she put her weight on her legs she began to fall. A pair of familiar arms caught her and helped her to sit back down. "Whoa," he cautioned. "You've had quite a shock. Just wait a bit." He smiled at her as she lay back down.

"What happened?" she asked immediately.

"Well," he started. "You passed out after Regina… attacked… you." He paused briefly as if pulling himself together and then continued. "We took you to the hospital and not a moment too soon. Whatever they put in your system was eating you up. They had to do a full detox." He grimaced at the memory. "It looked painful."

There was silence for a long time. "But I'm better now?" She said it as a question instead of a statement, looking for Rumpel's reassurance.

He smiled again, and she relaxed a bit. She loved that smile. "You should be," he finally replied. "But you have to tell me if you start feeling dizzy or tired. They didn't get it all out." He looked seriously worried and Belle gave him her widest smile. She nodded and he relaxed significantly.

There was silence again and she realized that this was probably the first peaceful moment they had since their reunion. Belle drank in his presence. She memorized every feature in his now human face and watched him as he seemed to be assessing her reality. It had been too long since they had last seen each other, and they just needed this silence, this quiet together.

It was then Belle realized that not only were they left in peace, but they were completely alone. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she thought about what that could mean. Gold noticed and he moved closer, but the space between them seemed infinite. If only he'd close the gap between them. She had kissed him before, but she had initiated. He had kept the cup, Belle knew, and he told her leaving her was a mistake and he had defended her against Regina, but was it too much to ask him to prove his love one more time? She looked into his chocolate brown eyes that seemed so soft now, and he looked back into her infinite blue eyes. He leaned even closer, and she took a deep breath in anticipation.

Suddenly, they snapped back as the door opened to admit a blonde doctor. He smiled, but it faltered at the look on Mr. Gold's face. He broke eye contact quickly and asked "Feeling better?"

Belle nodded, sneaking one more glance at Rum before she gave her full attention to the physician. She smiled at him and said kindly, "Much better, yes."

"Well," the doctor continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I've got some good news and I've got some bad news. The good news is, we've flushed most of the drugs out of your system, so you won't have too many side effects."

"And the bad news?" Belle prodded when he stayed silent. The doctor took a sidelong glance at Mr. Gold.

Finally he continued. "The bad news is we need to keep you here for a few more days for observation just to be sure. You've taken quite a shock, and we just need to make sure you can handle it."

Belle shuddered. She knew she was going to have a hard time with hospitals after all of this, but she didn't think they would make her stay in one so soon. It was like she was trapped all over again. "So I can't leave again?" she asked with a hint of despair in her tone.

Gold took notice and he reassured her, "Belle," he looked her in the eyes. "You can do whatever you please now." He turned his gaze in full force on the doctor. "Right, Dr. Whale?" Dr. Whale nodded curtly.

"We'll have you out of here as soon as possible," Dr. Whale affirmed. "However, I do have to ask that you attend a few sessions with Dr. Hopper. As much as anyone would agree that Regina did not lock you or your friend up because you were crazy, the actual act of being locked up for so long could have caused a psychotic break. This is all precautionary."

Belle took in a sharp breath and nodded. She glanced over at Rumpelstiltskin and he was glaring daggers at the doctor. In an incredible act of bravery, Dr. Whale addressed him. "Please know that this is a good thing," he pleaded. "If she does this, there is no possible way Regina can have her locked up again." With that, Whale turned on his heel and marched out the door.

Rumpel turned to look at Belle again and noticed she had been staring. She blushed but didn't look away. "What is it?" he asked. She didn't answer him immediately; instead she continued to stare at him.

"Belle – " he began.

"Do you still think I can't love you?" Belle asked abruptly.

He looked as if she had punched him in the face. "What?" he breathed.

"When you sent me away, I told you that. I left but…" she trailed off.

"But what, Dearie?" he asked.

She sighed, "I wanted you to come after me, and you never did, so I went home. Still, you never came. Then that woman came for me…"

"She told me you were dead," he blurted. It was Belle's turned to be startled. She gaped at him, and he continued. "Regina. She told me that your father had locked you up and tried to cleanse you and hurt you, so you killed yourself."

"Well my father did lock me up," Belle admitted. "But I would never kill myself, Rumpel. That's a cowardly thing to do."

He smiled and choked out an endearing laugh, "And you only do what's brave. The hero and the coward." He shook his head. "It's not that I don't think you can love me, Belle."

She took in a breath, here it was her answer at last, "What is it, then?" she prodded.

He took his time in answering and spoke slowly as if every word hurt. "I don't think I'm right for you. I'm a monster."

"No!" she exclaimed. "You're not a monster, and you're the only one who's right for me, because I love you, and no one not this world, not the other world, not my father, not Regina, not even you get to tell me who I love. I do. And I love you, but I need to know how you feel because I won't force my love on you if you don't love me too."

He leaned closer and quietly responded, "I do love you, Belle."

And once again she couldn't help it. She kissed him. This time he didn't pull away. When her lips met his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into him. She tangled her fingers in his hair. Her heart beat so fast she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. She heard him groan as the kiss intensified. He placed a tender hand on her cheek, and once again it was over too soon. He pulled back and saw his gaze on the door. Belle sighed and looked over to the familiar silhouette in the doorway.

"Belle, can we take a walk?" Felicia asked politely. Belle sighed and nodded. She pulled herself away from Mr. Gold.

As she started to walk towards Felicia's clearly guarded form, Gold grabbed her wrist. He held up his jacket. "In case you get cold," he offered. She accepted it gratefully and he smiled once more at her and she at him as Felicia grabbed her arm and ushered her out the door.

* * *

_A/N: Hello all! Thanks for reading as always. Thanks for having patience with me as I didn't really have time to publish this week, but I'll try to get more than one chapter to you all next week. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Next chapter we get to learn some more about John and Felicia's story. Yay! Anyways, I love you all and remember your three R's: review, review, review. ;D_

_Also, ABC owns the stuff that's theirs and I own the stuff that's mine..._


	6. Chapter 6

Felicia pulled her out the door and Belle resentfully gave in. She cared for Felicia, but it wasn't comparable to how she felt for Rumpelstiltskin. She had only just gotten him back, and now it felt like everything here was trying to tear them apart. "Where are we going?" she asked Felicia.

Felicia didn't answer immediately she continued walking and eventually slowed when they reached an empty room, and she pulled her inside. "Away from him," she explained.

"I don't understand –" Belle began.

"I think you do!" Felicia interrupted, growing frustrated. "That man – Mr. Gold – he's not a good person."

Belle tensed, "There's no such thing as good people." Felicia opened her mouth to argue, but Belle stopped her. "Hear me out. No, Felicia, he's not a good person, but neither am I, nor you, nor anyone. We're all human. We all make mistakes, so none of us is a truly good person. What matters is that we all have good inside of us, and that we are willing to change towards that good for the people we love, and I love him, and he loves me and for now that's enough."

"A man like that is incapable of love," Felicia retorted.

"No offense, Felicia," Belle argued. "You don't even know him."

"Everyone knows Rumpelstiltskin, Belle. He's a monster, not even a man."

"No," she stopped her. "Everyone knows _about_ Rumpelstiltskin, but not everyone knows him. What you know about him only comes from what you've heard, not what you've experienced. I've experienced the real him. I know him, the man that he doesn't show anyone because he's afraid of letting people in because he thinks he'll lose them, the man that needs to control everything so he won't be afraid, and the man that would do anything for the people he loves." With that Belle turned on her heel and marched out the door. She kept going until she reached doors that lead to a garden. She slumped onto a bench and sighed. She expected people not to understand her relationship with Mr. Gold, but she never expected the only person she called her friend to not accept them together. She needed someone to support her, and if Felicia, her friend couldn't do it, then who could?

Belle's despair was interrupted as John sat next to her. "Are you angry with Felicia," he asked.

Belle sighed, "No, I just thought that she of all people would be there for me no matter what."

"Belle," John started. "She will always be there for you. You just have to show her that you are happy with him. She only wants what's best for you."

Belle let his words soak in. It was all well and good what he was saying, but it was putting it into action that was going to be the hard part. "How did you and Felicia fall in love?" She John's eyes defocus as he relived the memories.

"It's a long story," he admitted.

Belle giggled, "That's exactly what Felicia said."

He smiled. "So she's told you her story then?"

"Yes," Belle acknowledged. "She didn't tell me how you got yourself turned into a flower though."

"Well, I'm not sure if you want to hear that," John confessed.

"Oh come on," Belle implored. "It has been ages since I've been able to hear so many good stories."

John looked at her with something that seemed very akin to pity before he began. "I wasn't born a prince. I was born to a poor gypsy woman. She made her money by putting on cheap magic tricks for entertainment. When she found out she was pregnant with me, she knew she couldn't take care of me, so she made a deal get me a better home. A queen, Felicia's real mother, was pregnant, but her child wasn't a male like her father had demanded of her." Belle shook her head in disgust.

John continued, "In secret, I was traded to a queen and Felicia was sent to her father who had always wanted a daughter, and we were happy… for a time. But our happiness ended abruptly when a delegate who had visited the palace found out about my heritage. He faked my death and stole me away. I didn't understand why someone would do that until I discovered my power."

"Your power?" Belle asked.

"Yes, you see my mother wasn't just a parlor trick magician, she was a seer with powerful magic that she hated. When she gave birth to me, I inherited some of that magic. Eventually, the man who stole me took me to the palace of the evil queen, Regina. The man was working for Regina. He was her father. Regina kept me captive for many years, exploiting my power. Anything I wish for comes true. One day, when Regina's father came to make me do something unspeakable, I wished for him to turn into a flower, which he did, and I wished my way out of my cell. When Regina found out, she chased me down and turned me into a flower as punishment, but my real mother was looking out for me. She could see the future, and knew the girl I was to fall in love with, though she could not undo Regina's magic. She brought me to Felicia along with a magic ring, and the rest is her story."

"Wow," Belle remarked. "That's a wonderful story. Just out of curiosity, what kind of flower were you?"

"A pink," at the confused look on her face he added, "They call them carnations here."

Belle smiled, "So you were a cheap flower that people give out on Valentine's Day?"

"Yes…" his bemused smirk became a confused frown. "About that, I suppose you and Felicia were given memories of how things work in this world. If you know what a car is or that people give out carnations on Valentine's Day."

"Yes," Belle allotted. "I mean, I didn't have any memories, but I think that was of Regina's design, not per accident of the curse, but that didn't mean I didn't know how to exist here."

They both sat in silence, thinking and letting the events of the past day to settle in as the sun set. John got up to leave and Belle stopped him.

"I have to ask you," Belle explained. "The man who traded Felicia for you as a baby, that was Rumpelstiltskin?"

John squinted, "I knew you'd get there eventually."

"So is that why Felicia hates him? Because she could have had a better life if he hadn't taken her away."

John was silent for a while before tentatively answering, "No, I don't think she hates him. I think she's conflicted with him and she usually knows how to feel about people. It makes her uncomfortable. See because, had he not taken her to someone who wanted her, her father would have hated her and her mother would have resented her. However, because he took her away from there, she had a father who loved her… and a brother in his own special way. That's something she never would have gotten had she stayed."

"And she met you because of it," Belle added. "I'm sure she's grateful for that too. Had she been a princess, she might have been forced into a loveless marriage as a business deal. Trust me, I know a thing or two about that. There is nothing worse than a life without love."

"Perhaps you're right," John conceded. "The only way you'll know is to talk to her about it yourself, but you can leave that for later. Right now, it's late, and you both need your rest."

Belle nodded and started making to slow trudge back to her room as the sun finally disappeared below the horizon. It started to get cold, and suddenly Belle was very grateful for the jacket wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled as she took in his scent, and it gave her the strength she needed to make it to her door.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! John's story is a fit-to-my-plot version of the Pink, a Grimm brothers fairy tale. If you haven't read it, you should, it's very interesting. Thanks to all of you who favorite, follow, and review. You keep me going._

_ABC owns some characters and plot points. _


	7. Chapter 7

Belle reached the door of her room and immediately cheered despite herself at the knowledge of what, or rather who waited behind it. Belle took in a deep breath and put on a brave smile. She pushed open the door, but the room was dark and empty. She sighed, disappointed. There was a tray of food waiting on the table. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now. She ate her food quickly. When her plate was clear, she sunk into the bed. Rumpel still wasn't there and she was starting to get lonely again. This hospital was starting to feel like her cell, knowing she couldn't leave yet.

BOOM

She nearly leapt out of her bed as thunder shook the hospital. Apparently a storm was coming. Belle considered herself pretty brave, but storms scared her for some reason. Some people liked watching storms, but it scared her. Lightning was raw and uncontrollable. It contained so much power, that no matter how hard you tried, you wouldn't be able to control it. That kind of power, it had to hurt. Thunder was just as bad, a loud announcement that lightning was near.

BOOM

It sounded again and she jumped. She pulled Gold's jacket tighter around her. She tried to pretend that he was there comforting her, but he wasn't. She pulled the blankets over her head and wrapped herself tighter in the jacket. It smelled like him and that at least made her feel better and at last she was able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of rain on the window. Apparently the storm had passed, leaving only a rain shower. She opened her eyes and had to hold her breath to keep from crying out in surprise. Rumpel had apparently come into her room last night. He fell asleep with his head on her bed. It was then that she realized her hand was warm. She brought it to her face. Was he holding it last night? Her cheeks reddened.

She looked at him more intently and smiled. He looked more peaceful in his sleep. The harsh lines on his face were softened. He breathed softly though his open mouth. His chest moved slowly with his breathing. She noticed his arms had goose bumps. He had given her his jacket so he was probably cold. However, she wasn't quite willing to give it back, so she took a blanket and draped it around his shoulders. She smiled at her work. She was his caretaker after all.

The rain lashed harder against her window and the curious side of her took over. She placed a light kiss on Rumpel's forehead and slipped out the door and into the hallway. The clock on the wall told her it was not even 7 am. Most of the staff didn't come in this early so the hallways were generally empty and no one tried to stop her as she walked out the front door and into the rain.

Her instinct was first to tense as the cold droplets hit her skin, but eventually she began to relax. It was different than she remembered it: the rain. Of course, almost everything was different than she remembered it after being locked up for twenty-eight years. She spread her arms and laughed as she started to get soaked from standing in the downpour. The only thing that she didn't remember differently was Rumpel. Part of that could have to do with only just now being able to remember him at all, but even then a part of her held on to the hope that love could not be destroyed by something as trivial as a curse, that a subconscious part of her always remembered him. He was still as stubborn as ever. He still got too angry at the little things. He still hated himself. He still didn't give himself enough credit. Yes, he was still as devoted and quirky and passionate as ever. He still would do anything to protect her. But most of all, he still loved her, after all this time and that was all she needed for now. He was like the rain. There were parts of him that were cold and uncomfortable, but there were parts of him that were soothing and familiar. She couldn't have the good parts without the bad because that's what made him who he was.

"You'll get sick if you stay out her to long," Mr. Gold's voice sounded behind her.

She turned to face him, "I haven't felt a rain drop in twenty eight years." His face darkened so she tried to cheer him up by smiling.

"Don't do that," he requested quietly.

"Do what?" Belle asked, innocently.

"Don't hide your pain for my sake," he clarified. "Just let me worry about you a little bit." He shifted his weight and looked at the ground. "I want to take your pain away. God knows I've caused you enough pain, just let me take it for you."

She shook her head, "You won't take it. You'll put it on someone else. You'll hurt other people to make me stop feeling pain and that hurts me more."

He walked closer and opened an umbrella above their heads. He leaned his face towards hers to where there was barely an inch separating them. "I'm going to change that, for you, because you're right. I'm selfish and I know that I can get rid of the pain by putting it on someone I hate or don't care about and it won't hurt me. Sometimes I forget that it hurts you too. Keep reminding me." She nodded, suddenly finding herself short of breath with his nearness. She waited for him to move closer and kiss her, but he didn't he just let out a sigh and offered her his hand. She accepted and they walked back into the hospital together hand in hand. Belle was disappointed to say the least.

She wondered why he didn't initiate with her. They had only kissed twice since their reunion and both times she had been the one to initiate. It made her self conscious, because even though he had told her that he loved her, she still thought that maybe he didn't want her. The thought scared her, because maybe twenty eight years had been enough time to forget her.

"How was your talk with Felicia last night?" Gold asked, shaking her out of her reverie.

Belle didn't look at him when she answered, "We got into an argument."

"What about?" Rumpel asked with a mischievous tone to his voice. It reminded her of their time together in the Dark Castle.

"I think you sort of know," Belle teased.

"Me? No!" he taunted. "I can guess though, Felicia doesn't approve of us."

"Something like that," Belle admitted as they reached her room. "I mean she didn't expressly say it." He opened the door for her, and she stepped inside. She faced him and divulged, "I wasn't even bothered by what she said at first but then she accused you of something and it got to me."

He placed the end of his cane next to her foot. "And what was that, Dearie?"

She looked into his eyes and stated, "She said you couldn't love me."

"Did you believe her?" he asked.

She started to deny it, but decided that lying to him wasn't good for their relationship. "A part of me did, I think, and that's what really got me." She looked away from his face and waited for his response.

It never came. Instead, he grabbed his cane with both hands behind her back and used it to pull her body right up against his. She gasped, but he covered her mouth with his own before she could get it out fully. She melted inside as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth more tightly against his. He coaxed her mouth open with his own and she allowed him to put his tongue in her mouth. She shivered and wasn't sure if it was her body's response to him or the fact that she was soaking wet in a cold hospital room. He noticed, however, and pulled back. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You need to change out of these wet clothes, and a shower maybe?" he added. "I'll go get a nurse to help you."

She nodded still speechless and when he left the room, her legs gave out and she crumpled on the bed. Her mind was blank and she simply stared into space reliving those few precious seconds. When the nurse arrived with Rumpel, she was still a bit out of it, and he looked a bit pleased with himself.

"I'll have breakfast with you once you're done," he informed her as she followed the nurse out of the door. She tried to affirm that she understood, but all that came out of her mouth was a squeak. She blushed and hurried out of the door, and she could hear him giggle as she walked away.

* * *

_A/N: 7 Chapters already! Can you believe it? Anybody else feel incomplete without a new episode this week? I sure did. So if you couldn't tell, this chapter had a lot of Rumbelle fluff and some of my own musings about life. Sorry if they're a bit confusing, but this is how my mind works. Thanks for reading and reviewing and following and all of those other joys!_

_I do not own everything the characters belong to ABC. The plot and writing belongs to me!_


	8. Chapter 8

Belle's heart was still pounding as she made her way to clean up. She showered quickly, and found that the nurse had left her a fresh hospital gown. Her lack of real clothes would have to be addressed eventually she thought to herself. The nurse came in to help her brush the knots out of her hair. She was impatient, twitching and fidgeting with every passing minute. Finally, she was ready to return to her room. She shrugged Gold's coat back on.

The nurse started to walk with her, but Belle informed her that it wasn't necessary, and the nurse gratefully accepted the offer. Belle walked briskly down the hallway. She rounded the corner nearest her room and ran into a familiar face.

"Oh hello, Blake," she greeted nicely.

"Oh! There you are. I was just looking for you," Blake informed her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Belle responded and then rubbed her throat, which was still a little sore.

"Oh, good," Blake responded. The two of them stood there in an awkward silence until they were joined by Rumpelstiltskin. He was holding two brown paper bags. They had darker splotches on the bottom, which were a sure sign of yummy greasy food.

"I figured you didn't want to eat the hospital food, so I got us something from Granny's," Mr. Gold informed Belle, ignoring Blake entirely.

"Thank you," Belle genuinely praised him. "I haven't had real food in a long, long time."

Gold laughed, and Belle noticed Blake's jaw drop out of the corner of her eye. "This should be a surprise then," he winked.

"Do you mind if I join you," Blake blurted out. "John and Felicia are getting all lovey-dovey and I can't stand it anymore."

The look on Mr. Gold's face showed that he clearly did mind, but Belle, not wanting to leave her new friend alone, accepted before Gold could reject him. They made their way to the cafeteria silently and the silence continued for most of breakfast.

Belle glanced up from her food once to see Rumpelstiltskin staring at her. He did not look away when she caught his gaze, and they eyed each other for a few more seconds, before Belle remembered what had passed between them only minutes beforehand and she blushed and looked down. Rumpel smiled triumphantly.

"Are you feeling ok?" Blake asked Belle.

"I'm fine," Belle responded cheerily. "Why?"

"Your cheeks are red," Blake observed. "You don't have a fever do you?"

Belle could see Rumpel chortling into his hand and Belle was only able to mutter "I'm fine."

Blake seemed to believe her and dropped the subject. Belle looked at the clock, and saw that it read 9. Mr. Gold followed her gaze and frowned.

"Archie will be here soon," he informed her. At her inquisitive look he explained, "the psychiatrist."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Belle called.

A pale balding man with red hair stepped in. "Hello," he greeted cheerily.

Belle stood and smiled at him, "You must be Dr. Hopper?" He smiled in affirmation.

"Well, Blake," Mr. Gold said. "I think it's time we were going."

"Ah! Right," Blake started at being addressed by Mr. Gold at all.

They grabbed the trash and headed out the door. At the door, Gold stopped and took one last fleeting look at Belle before he left.

Belle took her seat again, pretending she didn't see it for her own sake and offered the doctor one which he took graciously. "So Belle," he began. "Let's start with something easy. How are you feeling?"

"Ah," Belle answered. "Well, I'm a little tired actually, and my throat is a bit sore, but other than that I'm feeling much better than I have in a long, long time."

"I'm glad to hear that," Archie responded genuinely. She couldn't help but smile that this man who had barely just met her honestly cared about her health.

"So Belle, I've been brought up to speed on your captivity and your altercation with the queen, but what about before that? I mean to say that, this kind of situation, it isn't normal. We have all been uprooted from our lives in the other world. Would you say that your life was better here or there?"

Belle's mouth dropped open. She scratched her head, "Ha, I thought we were going to start with easy questions." Archie grimaced apologetically. Belle thought about it for a few more moments before answering him. "I can't really say one way or another. Regina had me captive long before the curse and before that…" She trailed off remembering the days leading up to her captivity and shuddered at the remembrance of her father's betrayal. She continued, "Before that, my father locked me up for his own benefit, and before that…" She trailed off again. This time she thought of all the happy days in the dark castle, but also those first dark ones as well. "Before that, I had volunteered to leave my father's house and become a prisoner of sorts to save our villages from the second ogre war. But, he released me. He let me go, and I still went back, because in the end that's where I wanted to be the whole time, with him. Now, I've been set free again and these most recent days have been the happiest I can remember ever feeling. So I guess the answer to your question is yes and no."

Archie nodded and listened intently as she explained herself. After she finished, he commented, "Well, that certainly is more complicated than I thought. You've been locked up a lot haven't you?"

She smiled, "That's an understatement. Sometimes I feel like I have a perpetual role as the damsel in distress."

"I don't think so," Archie disagreed. "Yes, you have been a damsel in distress, but that hasn't kept you down. First of all, you were the one who escaped from that awful prison they called an asylum. Second, you told me that you chose to become a captive to save your father's subjects from the second ogre war. To me, that sounds like a hero."

Belle shook her head, "It was brave, but I didn't stop the war. I don't have that kind of power."

"Perhaps not," Archie conceded. "But for a moment, you were able to convince someone who was powerful enough to do the right thing, and there's something special in that."

Belle let his words sink in. "Dr Hopper?"

"You can call me Archie. Everyone does."

"Archie," Belle continued. "Are you afraid of Mr. Gold?"

Archie scrutinized her before he answered, "Honestly, yes."

"Why?"

"People like Mr. Gold and Regina are scary because they have power that I don't and are willing to use it to get anything they want. However, unlike Regina, Mr. Gold is capable of getting absolutely everything he wants no matter what. With nothing guiding him, it scares me."

"Like a conscience?" Belle asked.

Archie nodded, "Exactly like a conscience." Belle was silent as she thought about what he had confessed. "Belle?" Archie asked. "Are you afraid of Mr. Gold?"

Belle thought about it. Rumpel had a way of taking control of everything. He had a way of using words to manipulate people. He also could simply use his magic to cause pain to those who caused him pain. He doubted himself though, and she knew he had always wanted to do the right thing. He just needed someone to guide him, someone to let him know when he strayed into darkness, and he could be the most wonderful man in the universe.

She looked into Archie's eyes and answered simply, "No."

He nodded. "That doesn't surprise me," he admitted. "I have another question for you. The man you were talking about, the one you wanted to be with, was that Ru – Mr. Gold?"

Belle stopped breathing. If she admitted to this man that she was in love with Mr. Gold, would he think she was crazy? In a place where he was considered a monster, would people be able to understand that she loved him despite that? Could this man who had accepted everything she said until now, accept her affection for the much older, much more sinister Mr. Gold?

She sighed. If she couldn't be honest with him, it would be a far cry to getting used to the rest of the town knowing. In a small town like this, everyone would know eventually. She breathed in and looked him in the eyes once more. "Yes," she finally admitted. "I love him."

* * *

_A/N: Well, I don't know about you guys, but I really enjoyed this conversation between Archie and Belle. (I enjoyed writing it even more!) I'm starting to get annoyed by Blake. I didn't know it was possible for characters to run away from you like this, but apparently it is. Happy OUAT Sunday! To my American followers, I hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving. I'm thankful for all of you who take the time to read my story. Hopefully you'll continue to review. I love it when you guys do!_

_As always, I don't really own the familiar characters ABC does. Everything else is MINE! ;D_


End file.
